estoy cansada
by barbies
Summary: Apesar de estar casados, Inuyasha siempre seguiría siendo Inuyasha, y eso Kagome no lo tolerara mas...


Hoola ¿Cómo estan? Pues tiempo sin escribir lose u.u bueno pues aquí les traigo un Song-Fic de que es lo que siente Kagome al ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo (siempre quise hacer esto! :D Los personajes no son mios :`( si no creanmeque habria mas momentos romanticos entre Inuyasha y Kagome -.-

) ejeeem bueno sin mas que decir… a leer!

Denuevo estoy aquí, parada,recordando el pasado, tratando de huir de lo que mis ojos marrones ven…si huyendo tratando de pensar que lo que veo es una ilusion no… no una ilusion, si no mas bien una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar.

Tu para mi siempre fuiste primero,

yo siempre tuve el segundo lugar,

te di mi vida de tiempo completo

y sin preguntar.

Despertar y ver esos ojos dorados que me cautivaron con una sola mirada, y oir esa voz gruñendome y gritandome, _ordenandome_ que le de su desayuno pero no, estoy viendo esta escena de nuevo.

Tu para mi como el sol de mañana,

yo para ti solo la oscuridad,

y por tenerte me hice la esclava

de tu falsedad.

Seguramente ya saben de que hablo. ¡Exacto! Inuyasha y Kikyo abrazados susurrandose palabras al oido, tanto como lo hacia conmigo, ¡que acaso lo unico que hacia era mentirme…decirme que me amaba para luego decir…que no funcionaria, que tratara de ser feliz! Nunca le importo mis sentimientos y esta es la prueba de eso, ese beso que se dan como si no hubiera mañana, quiero huir, escapar de ahí, ¡mi conciensa me lo pide a gritos!, pero… esta vez mi corazon ,me pide algo deferente, que esta vez lo hare, camino hacia ellos tratando de darme animos pero la verdad, eso ya no me importa puesto que toda mi cordura, mi amor, mi cariño, habian desaparecido.

Ya no quiero gastarme la vida en esta soledad,

estan cansados mis ojos, mis labios

mi cuerpo de noches desiertas,

estoy cansada de ser la que

siempre perdona y que siempre te espera,

estan cansadas mis fuerzas,

mis manos, mis ganas

de un amor a medias,

estoy cansada de ser tu mujer

nada mas cuando tu lo deseas.

-¡Inuyasha!-grito a todo pulmon, el voltea y me mira con los ojos habiertos en par.

-¿K…kagome?- murmura volteandose y soltando a Kikyo de la cintura-Pero que…-

-¿Hago aquí?- pregunto con ironia en la voz, trato de que me vea a los ojos que vea y sienta mi dolor, pero no puedo,esquiva mi mirada.

-¡Kagome p…puedo explicarlo!- dice mientras se acerca- ¡y…yo perdoname porfavor!-

-No es necesario que me expliques nada…- dije mientras doy un paso hacia atrás,me sorprende la tranquilidad de mi voz- solo quiero que sepas que ya no me metere entre ustedes, pueden amarse todo lo que deceen, lo siento Inuyasha pero ya no podre mantener esa promesa de permanecer a tu lado ya que tu has roto, la de ser me fiel como mi esposo, pero veo que nunca pude ser lo sificiente buena como para ser…-

-¡Eso es mentira!- me interrumpe inuyasha-¡Tu fuiste la mejor esposa que nunca pude haber tenido… y que nunca tendre- dijo esto ultimo con un susurro cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco.

-Aun asi quiero que sepas que…toda persona tiene un limite, y que yo ya llege al mio, se feliz Inuyasha…-Termine dandome la vuelta para partir hacia el pozo devora huesos.

Te di mis noches con todo y sus dias,

tu a mi me das lo que diga el reloj

si no he partido no es por cobardia es por amor.

-¡No quiero que te vayas!-dice-¡lo prometo me decidire tan solo dame…-

Tu para mi como el sol de mañana,

yo para ti solo la oscuridad,

y por tenerte me hice la esclava,

de tu falsedad.

-¿!Qué te de que!-grito… ya habia perdido mi paciencia- ¿!mas dias para pensarlo? ¿! Que mientras yo siento que me muero tu continues con tus estupideses!... si es asi no gracias pero prefiero ahorrarme ese tiempo.-Tu no valoraste este amor, y ahora lo has perdido-comienso a correr hacia el pozo-

Ya no quiero gastarme la vida en esta soledad,

estan cansados mis ojos, mis labios

mi cuerpo de noches desiertas,

estoy cansada de ser la que

siempre perdona y que siempre te espera,

estan cansadas mis fuerzas,

mis manos, mis ganas

de un amor a medias,

estoy cansada de ser tu mujer

nada mas cuando tu lo deseas.

Toda persona tiene un limite, no importa que tranquila, bondadosa, paciente sea, siempre hay un limite y yo ya llege al mio al igual que mi corazon…

Estan cansados mis ojos, mis labios

mi cuerpo de noches desiertas,

estoy cansada de ser la que

siempre perdona y que siempre te espera,

estan cansadas mis fuerzas,

tu decidiste…yo me fui- asi son las cosas- murmuro- ya no puedo esperarte mas…porque- tu vas llegando gritando mi nombre, implorandome que no me vaya pero en ese momento me lanzo hacia el pozo, sintiendome como esa luz rosada me envuelve- estoy cansada-

mis manos, mis ganas

de un amor a medias,

estoy cansada de ser tu mujer

nada mas cuando tu lo deseas.

Ahhhhhh...

Uhhhhh...

Termineeeeeee! Espero que les haya gustado lo hize con mucho cariño ^_^ bueno pues la cancion se llama"estoy cansada" de yuri se las recomiendo mucho bueno esto es todo me voy!

adiossssss


End file.
